


S vlkodlakem v posteli

by seiyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuu/pseuds/seiyuu
Summary: Potrhlý postelový rozhovor.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	S vlkodlakem v posteli

"Sakra, Lupine! Dům už je zase plný vlčích chlupů! Aspoň mi nelez do postele, když už musíš lozit ze sklepa ven!"

"Promiň, Severusi, ale ta postel voní po tobě."

"Úchyláku!"

"Pro vlkodlaky je přirozené řídit se při výběr partnera čichem."

"Buď té lásky, partnere, a nezkoušej mě příště svádět, když jsi vlk. Nejsem zoofil!"

"Mmm...ale když ty tak krásně voníš...Kdyby ses se mnou nepral, tak nemáš postel plnou chlupů."

"To jsem se měl nechat znásilnit nadrženou zubatou bestií?"

"Ale no tak, pořád jsem to já."

"K čemu se mě vlastně teď snažíš přesvědčit?"

"Že kdybys přehodnotil svůj postoj..."

"Absolutně NE, Lupine!"

"Dobře, dobře, nerozčiluj se. Pojď mě místo toho radši políbit."

"No počkej, vyženu ti ty úchylárny z hlavy."

"Jen z hlavy? Tak to se toho moc nezmění."

"Neprovokuj, prašivá bestie."

"Mmm...vlci jsou hravá zvířátka. A třeba tohle je tak lákavé...mmmm...Víš, jak má vlk obratný jazyk?"

"Nemám zájem...ah...to zjišťovat."

"S tím něco uděláme. Chci tě, Snape, a hned."

"Tak přestaň navrhovat nesmysly."

"Proč? Takhle na čtyřech se ti nelíbím?"

"Teď jsi člověk. Ale uznávám, že vypadáš rozhodně sexy."

"Tak už pojď. Nemůžu se dočkat, až si vybereš svou výhru v duelu o dominanci."

"Myslíš, jak se válel po zádech a házel po mně psí oči?"

"Přesně tak...aaaah...Prosím, ještě!"

"Takhle nestydatého vlkodlaka jsem ještě neviděl."

"Hlavně že jich znáš tolik...U Merlina! Severusi, zbožňuju tvoje ruce!"

"Jenom ruce, hm?"

"Když o tom tak mluvíš, jistou maličkostí navíc bych nepohrdnul."

"Cože jsi to řekl, Lupine? Maličkostí?!"

"Ó pardon, myslel jsem tu věc ústyhodných rozměrů, kterou...aaach, dobře, už neprovo-aaaAh!-kuju, ale vezmi si mě konečně!"

"A co přesně bys chtěl?"

"Tebe...v sobě..HNED!"

"Nadržený vlkodlaku."

"Úzkoprsý bastarde."

"Hmmm..."

"AAAAA!!!"


End file.
